In the past, master-slave type manipulator systems have been known as medical manipulators that support surgical operations. The medical manipulators according to the related art include a master grip (master manipulation unit) that manipulates and inputs an operation of a tool (slave motion unit) mounted on a slave manipulator and used for a surgical operation. In a medical manipulator, a movement of a master grip is transmitted to a tool when a surgeon who is an operator manipulates the master grip. Forcipes, needle holders, and the like are used as the tools to which a movement of the master grip is transmitted.
For example, as a manipulator system according to the related art, a medical robot system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,778,733. In the medical robot system, opening and closing operations of an end effector are controlled by opening and closing an input handle.